


Brightest Star

by A_Random_NPC



Series: Voidsinger [12]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Random_NPC/pseuds/A_Random_NPC
Summary: A short story about one of Alvenyr and Sinnlyra's evenings together from his point of view.
Series: Voidsinger [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796173
Kudos: 3





	Brightest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Alvenyr Moonsorrow belongs to @Vaethryn on Twitter. You can find art of him and her other characters here: https://twitter.com/vaethryn
> 
> This is a story being told through a combination of in game role playing and a writing collaboration.

A cold puff of air from a rift portal opening was the only warning Alv got before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly. He choked slightly as a soft pair of lips pressed against his ear and murmured lovingly,

“Surprise, you’re dead.” He smirked, turning his head to look at the void elf who held him, her bright eyes sparkling with mischief. Her more playful side amused him to no end, especially since it only seemed to come out whenever she was in his presence. He took pride in that change in the normally too serious Sinnlyra.

“Unlikely, groupie.” Alv twisted and hauled Lyra in front of him, careful as always not to rip her clothing. There had been several accidents where his long claws had torn the material of her dresses, and despite her reassurances that it was fine, he still felt a twinge of guilt whenever it happened. She laughed and reached up to take his face in her tiny hands as he settled her on his lap, pressing a firm, lingering kiss to his lips. His ears twitched at the groans that emanated from his fellow demon hunters behind him and returned her kiss, still bemused that she gave it at all. He had grown to enjoy the casual way she showed her affection to him in the past few months of their acquaintance, even if it mystified him that this odd, beautiful woman thought so highly of him in the first place. Lyra smiled against his lips before pulling away and brushing his hair away from his eyes.

“Hello, beloved.” Her husky voice held more depth of emotion than the two words conveyed by themselves as she peered up into his face. She stroked his cheeks, memorizing the sharp angles of his face with her fingertips. She had confessed to him once that she was terrified of losing her memories again, and that she wouldn’t remember his face by sight alone. Given the incident that left her with amnesia in the first place, he couldn’t blame her even if the habit was a strange one. Instead of responding, he turned his head and kissed the knuckles that brushed against his cheeks, pleased with her touch.

“You look tired.” He said gruffly when he caught sight of exhaustion in the soft lines of her face. “You not sleeping again?” There were dark marks under her eyes that were starting to look like bruises again. Lyra had a tendency to not take care of herself unless others reminded her. With a soft growl, Alv drew her tighter into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of her head. He heard her sigh, a tiny, contented sound that was broken by a yawn hidden behind an all too polite hand. A hidden part of him recognized the trained grace in her movements and manners, though they were not instinctive like one born into nobility. No matter how much he repressed that side of himself, she always managed to bring those memories to the forefront of his mind just by being herself.

“I am a bit tired, yes. I was at the portal to Kul Tiras at dawn in order to deliver a commission and have been on my feet ever since.” She sighed again, pressing a kiss against his neck before nestling her cheek against his collarbone. Hesitantly, he reached up and smoothed his hand down her back, feeling her tension melt away with his touch. A small hum of contentment drifted up to his ears from her lips. He recognized the first few bars of a sonnet about a pair of lovers who met in a moonlit garden and grinned, though he’d sooner be thrown bodily off the side of the Redoubt than admit to her he knew the song. She had a tendency for humming and absently singing to herself when she was happy or content, a trait he found rather endearing even if she had poor taste in music. Because of that, he kept rubbing her back, quietly pleased that she was enjoying herself.

“You should be at home in bed then, not spending time with me if you’re tired.” The hum changed to a low chuckle. She shook her head, her hair rasping against his chin as she snuggled up closer, her face tucked against his neck. He felt her blink sleepily, her eyelashes lightly brushing against his skin as soft as a kiss from a butterfly’s wing.

“Mmm. Wanted to see you.” Her voice was drowsy as she slid her arm around his waist. There was an odd tightness in his chest at her words, a knot in his heart he wasn’t sure he was ready to undo in order to see what lay beneath it. She was changing him, slowly, but not insidiously. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face what he might become with her in his life, not yet. And yet every time they were together, he felt a little more of his barriers wear away in the face of her gentle, undemanding, whole hearted affection for him.

“Why?” He was baffled. No one purposefully sought out his company. His brother avoided him, the other Illidari merely tolerated him. Tyr sometimes would drag him along for a night of mayhem at a tavern when the mood struck him. The musicians he played with drifted in and out of his life like leaves on the wind. Yet, here was this tiny woman, this aberration in the fabric of his life, constantly going out of her way to spend time with him. It seemed like every day she was showing up with a new book or a meal, dragging him off to the markets, pestering him to take a bath. Granted, he did the same to her, often dragging her out of her home for one chaotic errand or another, but to have her be the one to initiate never failed to amaze and often terrify him.

Her soft laugh cut through his inner turmoil like a knife, banishing it to the back of his mind once again. He felt the curve of her lips pull into a smile against his neck before she tipped her head back and murmured in his ear,

“Because I miss you when we’re apart.” Her hands once again found his cheek as she turned his face toward her so she could kiss his lips, grinning at the expression on his face at her words.

Satisfied, she curled up once again in his arms, clearly not expecting an answer. It seemed his lady knew him better than he’d like to admit. Instead, he drew her into his arms again, careful not to jostle her as he pushed back the soft grey curls from her face so he could press a kiss to her forehead. In the long moments of silence between them, he felt her body relax against his chest as she drifted into a light doze. It shocked him to his core, her absolute trust in him. From day one, there hadn’t been a single doubt, not an ounce of hesitation in her when it came to him. She had fearlessly followed him into a mosh pit, faced down the man who destroyed her old life, and now gave her heart to him without a single qualm.

He watched the sun dip below the distant horizon, the soft rise and fall of her chest mimicking the waves that lapped the shore far below them. Licking his lips, he bent to her ear and murmured to her in ancient Darnassian, the lyrics of a long forgotten song feeling oddly appropriate for the woman that slumbered in the circle of his arms as the first stars began to shine above them.

“Brightest star, would I be as steadfast as you in the darkness.” With that, he fell silent again, watching the moon rise from beyond the distant horizon, content to enjoy the warm night with Lyra in his arms.


End file.
